Adventures in Love: Mishaps and Kidnaps
by Mcleschtock
Summary: Doesn't follow movie lol...Elizabeth and her cousin escape from a party one night to meet Will, but when Jack sparrow shows up things get stirred up.
1. The Ball

This was written over the summer...so it's old lol but o well it is pretty short too so ill apologize for that, but i hav about 50 pages worth of writing so please review and ill post more.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Elizabeth and Sydney, cousins as well as best friends, had grown up together in Port Royal. They had told each other everything, and had been closer then sisters, spending practically all of their time together. As children they had run around with William Turner, the boy found from a ship wreck on a sail through the Mediterranean seas. They still talked with William often, however both girls were eighteen, and they were expected to be polite and proper, and to only associate with the rich. Not only that, but once girls were grown, they were no longer supposed to run around town will boys of lower class. Both of their parents had already begun searching for husbands for their daughters, and Sydney, who was older by a mere three months, was to marry James Kingsly, son of a famous general who resided in Port Royal, before the end of the year. This alone was Will's biggest problem. He was convinced that he and Sydney were meant to be together, and he had been convinced since he was fourteen years old, and she was only twelve. William had held onto his crush all there years, always staring after her with loving eyes. Sydney of course, was oblivious to Will's feelings toward her. Elizabeth, and the rest of Port Royal, however saw right through his needy eyes, and even though most everyone frowned upon it, there were plenty that found it sweet and charming..  
  
Part of the association with the rich included both girls having to attend many social gatherings. The latest event was the Commodore Norrington's evening ball. Everyone who was anyone in Port Royal was to be in attendance, at least that's what the girls parents said. Personally, the girls felt that plenty of people who truly knew how to have a good time would not be present.  
  
Elizabeth and Sydney were awaken early to begin getting ready. Both lived in the Governor's Mansion, as did the rest of the Swann family, so they were permitted to prepare for the ball in the same room. Sydney was dressed in a violet gown with full skirts and a lace trim around the chest line, however the corset she was forced to wear made it a tad bit uncomfortable. Elizabeth had the same style of dress but hers was a pearly white with a pink shimmer. The girls laughed and admired each other as they got ready. As soon as they could they sent the servants away, finally enjoying moments by themselves. Some of their servents were their own age, and they'd be crazy to not feel terrible after they saw the looks on the less fortunate girls faces when they pulled out their dresses.  
  
Anyways, as always they needed to be alone mostly so no one would over hear them. Or overhear their escape plans for the evening.  
  
Sydney, who was often the logic part of their plan explained to Elizabeth what both of them would be expected to do to remain casual looking, "Elizabeth, we'll have to spend at least the first hour there before leaving, enough time to have about five dances, mingle, and make sure our fathers see us socializing. Oh and I suppose on of us is going to have to dance with that dreadful Richard! The commodore as well, and I suppose his brother. My parents will expect me to spend most of the evening with James I suppose." Sydney stopped talking, and a look of gloom overtook her face.  
  
"Don't worry Syd, James is a fine man, and if not then you still have a few more weeks to convince your parents to call it off," Elizabeth tried comforting her best friend. She was concerned for her happiness, and Elizabeth knew very well that in a few more months her parents would probably also find a "match" for her. She then tried to make her friend laugh. "As for Richard, you are welcome to be the one to dance with that pig, Father has been trying to convince that greasy man to court me, but I'd never go with him! He's twice my age! Especially not with real handsome men around like W-……Well like some of the other men in Port Royal." Sydney hadn't noticed Elizabeth holding something back, and Elizabeth was glad. She and Sydney had spoken briefly of Will's extremely great looks, but Elizabeth didn't want to continually bring it up. "Anyway Syd, I found our escape route. We'll slip off quietly to the bathroom, then we'll just simply go out the window, meet up with Will at the blacksmith shop and go to the beach or something ordinary and fun! It'll be perfect, to be away from the rich snobs, and to be able to have fun, and just roam around!" Elizabeth's eyes danced.  
  
"It will be great, won't it?! Well just remember, while your at the ball don't act as if your anticipating our escape, my mother and father will pick up on us right away, as will yours." They both heard Elizabeth's fathers call from downstairs, telling them they'd best be going. Sydney grabbed two fans, handed one to Elizabeth, then checking their hair quickly they exited the room in perfect posture and proceeded down the staircase, and out the door where their parents and carriage was waiting to take them to the ball.  
  
A/N******REVIEW****** 


	2. Late Night Swim

Ok here's chapter two, this is really like three chapters combined, but i figured this way you'd get a nice long one.Please read and review  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
About a half hour later their carriage pulled up to the Commodore's home, or mansion for that matter. Elizabeth and Sydney were escorted to the door, and once in the ballroom they were on their best behavior. Rarely chatting with each other, they accepted every dance invitation they received. There parents didn't suspect anything, merely thought that the girls had finally decided to behave properly at a ball. Both girls took sly peeks at the grandfather clock, counting down the minutes till their "escape". Sydney danced with James three or four times, but thankfully she didn't have to dance with him every time, for it was considered rude to ignore the others dance invitations. James was a sweet man, but he didn't love Sydney, and she didn't love him. His idea of marriage was that it was merely an accomplishment, he'd finally receive a girl to have children with, and it would make them a respectable part of society, and carry on his family's name. Sydney found that his conversations were rather dull, simply of his latest sailing adventure, or of how his father was a war hero. No matter how interesting she found the sea was, James voice tended to bore on, and he never gave great details to his story, causing her to lose interest. It all very much bored her, and unfortunately she had to listen to him talking a lot, because since news of their engagement got out, all the men who were once interested in her had backed off, most likely fearing her father.  
  
It ended up being Elizabeth who got stuck with dancing with Richard Reed, the older man, who was in both girls opinion an alcoholic pig. Unlike other men, who were happy drunks, Richard was merely feely and grabby, and completely un gentlemanlike. Elizabeth couldn't see how a man like Richard could be considered a gentleman, when Will, who had manners far better then this pig, was considered a mere commoner. She also did not understand how her father, and the other respected elders in the society did not recognize this man for what he truly was.  
  
The clock struck nine, and one look exchanged between the girls told each other that at the end of this dance they'd be meeting in the ladies room. However once the time had come to exit, Elizabeth's dance partner was not willing to end the dance.   
  
"Pardon sir, but I need to use the ladies room, thank you for the dance," Elizabeth mustered while trying to pull away, her dance partner however did not let go of her wrist. Sydney quickly noticed Elizabeth's situation with Richard and came to her rescue.  
  
"Elizabeth come quick, your father wishes to speak to you," It was a lie, but she figured that Richard would not want to deal with the Governor, and she knew he wouldn't want the Governor to see him pawing all over his daughter. He quickly stood up tall and released Elizabeth's wrists, acting as if nothing had ever happened. The girls walked away, attempting to act casual.  
  
"I'll head away first, you meet me there in two minutes!" Elizabeth whispered to Sydney. Sydney simply nodded her head as Elizabeth headed off to find the powder room.  
  
Seconds later Sydney slipped inside the door to find Elizabeth with the window already pried open. "Quick you can go out first, stand on this chair to reach the window." Sydney obeyed and was out the window in seconds, Elizabeth joined her seconds later.   
  
"So what are the chances of us getting away with this?" Elizabeth asked Sydney with a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"I'd say the chances of us getting caught are a lot better! So let's make it worth it!" They both laughed, then scurried down the alley on the side of the house and worked their way toward the black smith shop where they knew Will would be working overtime.   
  
`````They knocked on the door gently, and soon enough Will answered. The surprised look on his face was so adorable that both girls smiled. Will ran his hands through his dark brown wavy hair, then smiled at them. "I take it you ladies skipped out on Commodore Norrington's ball?" When the both nodded their heads he smiled then added, "I'm not surprised, but I'm glad you came here, I was nearly dying of boredom, there aren't any new orders, so I have nothing to make." The girls couldn't help but laugh at his distress over the shortage of the work load. He looked up at them with his deep brown puppy-dog eyes then smiled. "So what do you ladies feel like doing? If you want I could always accompany back to your house so you don't get in any trouble." This was a typical thoughtful thing for Will to say, and both girls rolled their eyes.  
  
"Will, trust me, if we were worried about getting in trouble we'd never have come. Whether we get caught or not, it's too late to turn back, so let's have some fun while we're out here!" Elizabeth laughed, trying to get him to stop playing the older brother and have some fun. Sydney laughed along with Elizabeth, and Will started smiling as well.  
  
"Come on Turner, let's go take a walk somewhere!" Sydney said slipping her arm through his, and Elizabeth doing the same.  
  
"Anything you wish, m'lady. Let me lock up quick first though." He quickly locked the doors, then scurried out to meet the girls.   
  
They walked down the beach, talking about anything and everything. Will kept sneaking looks at Sydney, amazed at her beauty, but every time he looked at her, he also noticed Elizabeth, and there was no denying that he found her beautiful as well.   
  
"Ok I'm going swimming!" Sydney smiled, and began to take off her shoes.  
  
"Your not going in bare are you!" Elizabeth looked shocked, and Will's face mirrored her expression. Sydney just laughed.  
  
"Aww don't worry, I'm keeping my under clothes on! C'mon Elizabeth, join me! And Will, turn away!" Sydney smiled as he obediently turned his head. Elizabeth laughed then she too began to take off her dress.  
  
"You girls are crazy, I'm telling you, coming home late is one thing, but coming home soaking wet and late is another. Your father's will murder you!" He smiled, knowing that his lecture wasn't getting through to them. After hearing splashing, he knew they were already in the water.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! The water is freezing!" Elizabeth said, yet swimming farther away from the dock. Will, with his back still turned, laughed at Elizabeth's yelling.  
  
"Yes, but it does feel good! I don't think I've been permitted to swim like this since I was twelve! C'mon Will you might as well join us, we're already underwater, and there's no sense in you standing out there alone!" Sydney called out to him, the smiled when he came in the water, muttering to himself about the cold water. They all splashed for a while, then simply treaded water.  
  
"My god what is that!" Will pointed out towards the distance, and sure enough there was a ship coming towards them. "Now why would a ship be coming this late at night?" The girls stared at the fast advancing ship. "There are no ships scheduled to arrive in this harbor for another three days!"  
  
"Well we'd better get out of this water fast." The girls both agreed with Will and they began to swim toward shore. By the time they reached their destination the ship was already at the dock, and they saw a tall lanky man, along with several others step out of it. For a while they all just stared, all of them knew they should move, yet nobody did. Finally Elizabeth stated what they had all been fearing.  
  
"It's a pirate ship isn't it? And that's a pirate, walking towards us." She paled, then fainted. Will quickly swept her up in his arms before she hit the ground then looked at Sydney, and told her to run as fast as she could for The Independence, The Navy Ship docked nearby. He figured they would be able to hide out there until it was safe enough to take the girls home. Just as he was about to turn he heard the familiar click of a gun and froze, slowly turning around. 


End file.
